gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man and Nightwing: Homecoming
Summary Spider-Man and Nightwing:Homecoming is a (fictional) game made by NetherRealm Studios,DC Comics and Marvel. And it features Spider-Man and Nightwing. Plot Some years after Magneto's menace ended,Spider-Man and Nightwing still had unfinished business when Ravager found out that Jason Todd's grave was violated. The trio end up having to fight against Toyman who claims that they can't stop the unavoidable. And they manage to defeat Toyman. But the one who violated Jason's grave managed to escape without leaving any clue. The situation gets worse when Talia Al Ghul and Vulture announce that they intend to destroy New York and Gotham which caused some of Spider-Man and Nightwing's friends to act to try to help them including Harley Quinn who broke up with The Joker and seeks redemption. New York was attacked by Shocker,Rhino,Lizard and Electro while Gotham's citizens had their lives in peril because Killer Moth,Mad Hatter,Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow. Spider-Man finds out that the attacks on New York and Gotham was merely a distraction so Arkham Knight could invade Stark Tower. He and Nightwing confronted the villain who revealed himself as Jason Todd who was once again revived through Lazarus Pit and seeks revenge on Spider-Man for the scratches that Black Cat gave on his face. The duo managed to subjugate the Arkham Knight and then Batman and Iron Man arrived and decided to keep him at the tower as a prevention measure against Talia and Vulture. Spider-Man didn't even know that before his death,Venom created a spawn of his symbiote which merged with a psychopath named Cletus Kasady and thus,became Carnage who murdered an entire army of police officers. When Spider-Man and Nightwing went to the League of Assassins HQ,Spider-Man was confronted by Carnage while Nightwing had to fight against Blackfire who came to Earth to kill her sister Starfire and offered him a place as a king of the Citadel if she wins. However,the duo managed to defeat their opponents and Batman came with a supersonic weapon which separated the symbiote from Kasady and Iron Man places both Kasady and Blackfire under arrest. After that,the young heroes defeated a horde of ninjas and confronted Talia Al Ghul. After being defeated Talia notices that Vulture betrayed her by sending his daughter to kill her for her failure. Batman prevents his beloved's death and both forgive each other. Batman found out that Vulture used to work for OSCORP and that Norman tried to kill him. Now,Spider-Man and Nightwing are determined to stop Vulture before he kills Harry Osborn. The Battle was hard. However,Nightwing manages to subjugate Vulture and Spider-Man tells to Vulture that Norman Osborn is dead which caused Vulture to finally surrender. Spider-Man and Nightwing are cheered up for their bravery. Iron Man and Batman are glad to see their proteges growing up and showing results. If you choose Nightwing,the ending scene will show Batman and Robin having a conversation as Robin finds out that his mother is still alive and sends a message to Captain America which states that he asks for forgiveness to Winter Soldier. Captain America responds that Damian is forgiven. If you choose Spider-Man,the ending scene will show Peter Parker and Mary Jane enjoying the sight of the moon during their date. However,Iron Man interrupts them and calls Spider-Man to Stark Tower where he gives him the new Iron Spider armor and states "You are an avenger now." In the post-credits scene,Blackfire is visited by his sister who was upset by knowing her plans. After the sisters discuss,Starfire leaves after saying "You will never take him from me,sister.". Characters Playable Characters *Spider-Man *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Iron Man *Batman *Oracle *Harry Osborn *Ravager *Harley Quinn *Starfire *iceman *Firestar Intro Boss *Toyman Spider-Man's Mission Bosses *Shocker *Rhino *Lizard *Electro Nightwing's Mission Bosses *Killer Moth *Mad Hatter *Mr. Freeze *Scarecrow Invaded Stark Tower Boss *Arkham Knight Last Stage Bosses *Carnage (If you play as Spider-Man) *Blackfire (If you play as Nightwing) *Talia Al Ghul *Vulture (Final Boss) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games